My Sisters, Sister
by Manasseh
Summary: Isabella has been searching for her sister for years. And she never thought by finding her sister she would find her mate and so much more...E/B..canon couples and possibly some new characters.OOC and AU..rating M..just in case


Ok so I have decided to post another one..not quite sure where i'm going with this one, just an idea I had..I know it won't be a long story, although this chapter is pretty long..

Stephanie Meyers toys..my ideas and imagination.

Enjoy...

**BPOV**

I finally found her, my sister. We have been searching for years. Everyone thought she was dead, but I knew better because we cannot die. I figured she must have gone through a change in one of her circulatory systems. I was convinced she had become a vampire, but my mother did not wish to believe it. I guess I was right. I felt her early one morning last week. She must have tapped into her other self. It was only for a minute, but that was long enough for me to track her exact location. I have been watching her and her coven since then. I am going to approach them in just a few moments. I see the coven is seven of them, all mated expect for the one known as Edward. He is quite the looker for a vampire! I feel drawn to him; I believe he may be my mate. I will know for sure once I look into his eyes. My sister's coven is all gifted in some way. Edward is the telepath and Alice, of course, is a psychic among other things. I shall have to show her how to unlock her powers. Her mate is an empath and warrior. The head of the coven has compassion like I have never seen in a vampire, and his mate the ability to love and nurture. The other couple, Emmett and Rosalie, are very interesting as well with his strength and sense of humor, and her knowledge of cars and another hidden talent, I believe it is the gift of voice. It's a very interesting coven indeed! I am so excited I cannot wait any longer to be reunited with my sister.

**EPOV**

The doorbell rang and I tried to listen in on who it was. I can hear a heart beat that is very strong, but no thought signature, hmm, interesting. I hear the most melodic voice I have ever heard in my life, "Hello, I would like to speak with Alice please."

I tapped into Esme's thoughts and she is thinking this is the most beautiful woman she has ever seen, even more beautiful than any vampire she has ever seen. "May I ask who you are?"

The woman responds, "Why yes, I am her sister!"

I hear Esme gasp. The next thing we are all down stairs crowded around the door with Alice being right up front. "You're my sister?"

We all hear a shriek and then Alice is enveloped in a big hug by the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen. I feel myself growling, for I am jealous. I want to be in her arms.

I was broken out of those thoughts by Jasper's and Alice's cries of pain, but we cannot get to either of them. There appears to be a shield surrounding Alice and the women. Jasper is yelling, "What are you doing to my mate?" and thrashing against the shield trying to get to Alice while yelling at the woman to let her go.

The beautiful woman looks directly into Jasper's eyes and speaks, "Do not fear Jasper, I know you love Alice but I love her more as she is blood of my blood. I am restoring her back to her original self. I would have waited but her power called to mine once we touched, so I cannot stop it now. The shield is for your protection. If you were to touch her now you would be blown to pieces."

Then, we all felt as if we were enveloped in a giant hug. I have never felt comfort like this before! I looked to Jasper and he shook his head "no," and looked to the woman who says she is Alice's sister. I looked at her and our eyes met. It was like she was looking into my very soul. She smiled at me and shocked me by what she said next, "Hello! Edward, we have a lot to discuss for you are my mate." Now, everyone gasps and looks between the woman and me, and I can tell you the shock followed by joy I felt in hearing her say that.

Quickly, all her focus was back on Alice and she said, "Jasper, I shall take her to your room." With that they were gone.

We soon heard them and could tell they were upstairs. We all ran there. The woman and Alice were lying on the bed with Alice in her arms. Carlisle was the first to speak, "What is your name?" She laughed! It was like a caress to my soul.

"Forgive me, Cullen's, my name is Isabella Swan of the Eerste." Everyone was shocked! We have heard of the Eerste's, but we all thought them be a legend. No one except for the extremely old vampires has ever seen them. Thus, many believe they no longer exist. They were said to be true immortals, so how could Alice be her sister?

"Wow, well it is an honor to meet you!" Carlisle said.

"Why thank you, but no need for formalities. We are all family here," she replied.

"When will Alice wake up?" asked Jasper. You could see the concern he has for his mate.

"She will not wake up for at least six days. After three days you will be able to enter with us, however, I cannot break the connection with her until her conversion is completed."

"Conversion?" Jasper asked with a confused look on his face.

"Yes!" Isabella spoke, "You see, we have two circulatory systems and only one of Alice's was over taken by the venom you all possess. Only that part of her changed to a vampire. She is now converting back to her true self and the vampire part of her will now be secondary."

"What? She will no longer be vampire?" Jasper asked.

Isabella answered, "Yes and no, part of her will be vampire, but that part will no longer be the dominant part. She will still have venom; however, she will only use it when necessary. She will be much stronger and faster than she is now. We, as a people are stronger, than vampires."

We continued for several hours asking all kinds of questions, and she answered them all. Then, she said she was hungry. I asked, "Would you like me to order you something to eat?" She smiled but shocked me again by informing me she does not eat food. Like us, she lives on a diet of blood only. As she spoke it, a large chalice filled with blood appeared in her hands and it smelled delicious!

Before she drank she said, "Oh, how rude of me! You all should have some too, and just like that we all had a chalice full of blood. She advised us it was from an animal from her realm called a "Leeu," which means lion in her language. We all drank, but it seemed as our cups remained full. Bella told us the cups would remain full until we were full. She said the chalices were enchanted. She is not in her realm and they do not drink from the animals on earth because their blood is tainted with all the toxics. It was definitely the best blood I have ever tasted even better than human blood. I thought I would never experience such a thing. We were all in awe of Isabella.

She became silent and put all her attention back on Alice. She caressed and kissed her like she was the most precious thing ever. It almost felt like we were intruding by looking, and I admit I again felt jealous and immediately felt shame for my selfish feelings.

Bella spoke to me, "Do not feel shame, my love, I desire to be in your arms as well, but my sister needs me now. It won't be long." I felt as if she was embracing me and then it was gone. I missed it! She spoke with me in my mind by projecting her thoughts. She told me she needed all her strength for Alice was tapping into her for aid during this time.

Everyone else left the room except for Jasper and me. Neither of us wanted to leave our mates. It was amazing how connected I felt to Isabella even though we just met, but I know without a doubt she was mine and I was hers. I hoped she would not be disappointed when she found out how innocent I was. I wonder why she was still single? Did she have a lot of suitors? Was she ever in love? Had she ever made love? I felt my emotions go from zero to a thousand immediately.

Jasper hissed at me to calm the fuck down. He was still very concerned for Alice and could not help to tame my emotions. I realized I could not get hold of my emotions either. Isabella looked into my eyes and right away the storm was quieted in my brain. Why was I acting so irrational? She said I was her mate and I believe her so I shouldn't jump to conclusions until I can speak with her in private. She smiled and focused all her attention back on Alice. Jasper let out a sigh of relief once I calmed down.

Time seemed to pass by slowly, however you could see the changes in Alice. She began to look more like Isabella, her beauty now more defined, but the most interesting thing happened as her heart started to beat and I could see the blood flowing through her body. Color came into her cheeks. Isabella said it wouldn't be long now before Alice wakes up, because it has been five and a half days.

Isabella, Alice, and Jasper were now all in the bed together, and I did not like this at all. I should have been the first to lay in the bed with my mate! I know it was juvenile of me to feel this way, but, hey I don't give a fuck! You can't tell me you have always taken the high road! Right? I didn't think so!

AN..so what do you think? Should I continue?


End file.
